russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tough task ahead
15 Mar 2019 MORE AT HOME – Katherine Chloe de Castro is the new president and CEO of IBC 13, which she dubbed the “Kaibigan” network. No doubt that Kat is more at home in her new position than her previous government title, tourism undersecretary. After all, before joining the government Kat was ABS-CBN host and news correspondent. Kat realizes there’s tough task ahead, but she’s ready to give it her best shot. For a start, Kat paid a percentage of the separation pay of IBC 13 employees. The rest will be shouldered by whoever will buy the sequestered network to dominate the giant networks. And Kat has to show prospective buyers that IBC 13 is a good buy. As planned, IBC 13 will be privatized within a year. IBC 13 used to be the No. 1 channel and changing its position from the solid No. 3 to the No. 1 again since its incepcion in January 2019. Kat waded through the network vault and chose programs worth replaying on IBC Classics. They include “Retro TV,” “Hapi House,” “Travel & Trade,” “Sic O’Clock News,” “T.O.D.A.S.” and “Cooltura.” As regards “Cooltura,” the network has been replaying and replaying and replaying it since two years ago on IBC Classics. Requested Kat to stop the replay and tape the brand new “Cooltura,” which is educational and recreational, Kat agreed. Kat promises good news on the “Kaibigan” network. More emphasis on the positive and down play the negative, while remaining objective. Enough of too much blood and violence. De Castro also said IBC 13 is showing the solid No. 1 shows for both daytime and primetime to increase in viewership, with the top-rating programs that includes the primetime newscast “Express Balita” (Monday-Friday, 6:30 p.m.) anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento; the noontime show “APO Tanghali Na!” (Monday-Friday, 12:15 p.m.; Saturday, 12 noon) hosted by the musical trio of APO Hiking Society; the phenomenal primetime fantasy drama series “Rapunzel” (Monday-Friday, 7:45 p.m.) topbilled by Janella Salvador; the afternoon fantasy series “Zylona” (Monday-Friday, 3:15 p.m.) topbilled by Yna Uy; the family sitcom “Hapi House” (Monday-Friday, 4:30 p.m.) topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao; the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” (Saturday, 7 p.m.) topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano; the reality talent show “Talent ng Bayan” (Saturday, 8 p.m.) hosted by action star Robin Padilla; the weekend primetime newscast “Express Balita Weekend” (Saturday, 11 p.m. and Sunday 10:45 p.m.) anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco; the phenomenal game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (Sunday, 7 p.m.) hosted by action star Cesar Montano as the game master; the musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” (Sunday, 8 p.m.) hosted by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo; and the top-rating sports programs that includes the “2019 PBA Philippine Cup” (Saturday and Sunday, 3 p.m.) and “NBA 2018-19 Season” (Saturdays, 8:30 a.m.). ‘Oh My Gising!” (Monday to Friday, 4:55 to 8 a.m.) is hosted by Mara Aquino as a morning girl with a newscaster Vincent Santos and traffic reporter and sportscaster Hajji Kaamiño, a three-hour daily news magazine variety show, a mixture of news, traffic updates, prince watch and palengke updates, weather forecast, features, entertainment, lifestyle, health, schools, sports, travel, fashion, beauty, fitness, hangouts and music, topped with guest performances from Kaibigan stars. Vincent, former Star Magic member and the current IBC news anchor as he delivers the ‘Oh My Balita” newscast of the morning show, is said to be “the Atom Araullo of 13.” ‘Tutok 13” (Monday to Friday, 11 p.m.)a one-hour late-night newscast is anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, promises to deliver a mixture of current events and lifestyle (entertainment, sports, travel) segments delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills, no-nonsense manner. IBC 13 covers the mid-term May elections via “Opisyal of the Day” (every Tuesday and Thursday, 10 p.m.), wherein candidates are “humanized” by following them outside the campaign trail. Kat says IBC 13 is open to blocktimers. Some independent producers have expressed interest in coming up with variety and talk shows. And even telenovelas. With Kat on top, IBC 13 is in good hands.